Most office clerks currently experience only a very limited amount of exercise and work under an air-conditioned environment, so that they hardly ever have a heavy, cleansing sweat. However, manual labor workers often get exhausted and worn out from hard work and overfatigue and do frequently have a heavy cleansing sweat.
In view of this difference, a vapor physiotherapy structure to promote health and a healthy sweat is provided by the present invention.